blood red moon
by Panty Poison
Summary: Stormy night sex with a serial killer. [OtoShie. (BLOOD AND KNIFEPLAY WITHIN, don't read if you're squeamish )]


Shiena finished off her second coffee of the night, setting her mug down on her computer desk a little too hard and almost sending it toppling to the floor. It may have been three in the morning, but there was work to be done for diligent hackers such as herself. _Paid work_, she remembered with a smile. In a good month, Shiena could get as many as ten different clients who paid top dollar for her skills. They were usually small companies who wanted her to sabotage bigger ones to their advantage. The competition was outrageous.

She only took on cases against companies that she thought deserved the humiliation, of course. By the time she had finished touching up this CEO's public web page, he would have bigger things to worry about than soliciting and harassing underage girls. Sure, there wasn't enough evidence to convict him presently, but Shiena knew his type. If she didn't bring his dirty laundry to light, someone would have eventually.

Just as she was about to crack a code that had been giving her trouble for the last half hour, a loud insistent rapping at the door nearly put her into cardiac arrest. It was a dark, windy night and her apartment was located in a relatively deserted area which didn't prompt many visitors. The knocking came again, this time a little harder. Shiena groaned at her computer, her train of though derailed. She dug around in the bottom drawer of her computer desk, finding the pistol that she kept for emergencies. Shiena wasn't fond of face to face combat, preferring to work behind the scenes, but she had little choice. She had ruined her fair share of reputations, and she did not doubt for a second that she was safe from them exacting their own revenge.

She got up and stepped lightly to the kitchen. She did not want to turn the light on, preferring to lurk in the shadows so that her trespasser would not see her coming. The only light came from the street lamp outside, which shone through the kitchen window. Slowly she stepped in front of the front door, gripping the gun in one hand and the other one reaching for the door knob. She planned to leave the door chain on, however, planning to shove her weapon through the crack so that this person knew she meant business. She doubted it was a cop, they usually announced their presence verbally, so it had to be an enemy. She took a deep breath and prepared for a stand off.

Just as the figure outside hit the door once more, Shiena opened it fast, surprising the person on the other side. She jumped behind the wall beside the door quickly and pointed the muzzle through the narrow opening. "Stay back or I'll shoot!" she said, hoping she sounded a little intimidating.

"Shiena-chaaaan, it's just me! I don't know where my key is."

"Otoya? Oh, for the love of..." Shiena pulled her arm back through the door and set the pistol on the counter. She should have expected this, considering her girlfriend always managed to freak her out on a regular basis. She undid the chain and was nearly knocked off her feet as Otoya practically flew at her like the wind blowing outside, wrapping her arms around Shiena's neck. She smelled odd, but Shiena couldn't put her finger on why. She never knew with this girl.

"H-hey! You didn't have to scare me like that," Shiena said indignantly.

Otoya looked up from where she had been nuzzling in the crook of Shiena's neck. "I didn't mean tooo, honest! I thought you might be asleep so I wanted to wake you up."

Shiena blew away a stray lock of hair that had fallen over her eyes. "How sweet of you, truly."

"Awww, I love it when you're sarcastic, it's so cute!" Shiena was about to protest to that, but Otoya looked back at the counter where the pistol was located and started up again. "I see you were excited to get a chance to use that gun. I'm almost sad I didn't get to see you firing it, you would have looked so cool!"

Shiena was turning quite red now at Otoya's gushing over her. "Sh-shut up, will you?"

The serial murderess's hands were cupping her face now, cold from running around outside, but Shiena could feel them heating up very quickly. Otoya giggled softly and kicked the door shut with her foot before pressing the other girl firmly up against the wall. "Thouuugh...I like you this way, too. My precious girl has nowhere to run."

Shiena caught a glimpse of Otoya's eyes, which were already dark with desire, before she closed their own as she felt lips swiftly connect with hers. Otoya's hands traveled down to grab Shiena's hips possessively, making her moan into the kiss. The purple haired girl's movements were swift, like some pent up energy was finally being released. She deepened their kiss with an eager tongue, and Shiena thought her legs were going to give out beneath her. Otoya knew how to do incredible things with her mouth, the slightest touch making Shiena incredibly wet already.

She couldn't stop a whimper from escaping her lips and they broke the kiss, gasping for breath. Otoya chuckled, her voice thick with lust."Aahh, my pretty little pet is just _aching_ to be touched, isn't she?" One hand traveled south, under Shiena's pajama pants and teasing her through the damp panties underneath.

"O-Otoya..." Shiena managed to groan out, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. Her hands moved from where they had been entangled in Otoya's hair to unzip the jacket she had been wearing, and it fell with a clink as the metal zipper collided with the floor. Shiena felt her heart race a little more as she saw blood, not thick, but splashes of red decorating Otoya's shirt. She nearly screamed, worried that the blood might be hers. "Wh-where did you..."

Otoya silenced her with searing kiss before replying. "Don't worry, Shiena-chaaan. It's not mine."

"Did you...kill someone?! Jesus Christ, Otoya, do you want to end up back in jail?" Shiena couldn't believe this girl's recklessness sometimes. Half of the assassinations Otoya made weren't even contracted, she just couldn't keep herself under control.

"I'm not stupid, love," Otoya said with a giggle. Her mouth moved to Shiena's ear and she talked softly into it. "It was a really cute girl, too, but...well, you should be proud of me. I couldn't bring myself to end her."

A shocker indeed. "Why didn't you?" Shiena managed to say before moaning as Otoya took her earlobe between her teeth, nibbling at it before replying.

"I was saving myself for _you_, Shiena."

The girl's eyes widened. "Me?" No wonder Otoya had been practically pulsating with desire since she had gotten home. The thrill of the hunt was still fresh in her mind, the arousal from having nearly committing murder driving her crazy. The idea of Otoya not going through with a murder was astonishing. It had never happened, not to Shiena's knowledge. "You're lying."

Otoya burst out laughing. "I knew you'd say something like that, but it's true. I promise," she said, kissing Shiena's jaw tenderly. A promise from a serial killer was not something anyone would think would have any merit, but Otoya had never broken one to Shiena yet, so she gave her the benefit of the doubt. Even though she was still in disbelief.

"Why...why would you do that?" she asked, running her fingers through Otoya's long, dark hair. She found herself staring into those glinting green eyes, the ones that always drew her in even against her better judgment.

"Well, you did tell me to watch myself. I know how my Shiena likes to worry-"

"With good reason," Shiena muttered softly.

"-plus...I couldn't get off on killing another girl when I already have one I could be enjoying _that_ special stuff with," she said huskily, slowly pulling Shiena's night top over her head and tossing it to the kitchen floor.

Shiena stared at her in disbelief. "So you think...if you would have killed that girl you would have been being unfaithful?"

"Duh," Otoya said, her fingers gliding along Shiena's ribs, "You're worth more to me than any kill I could make."

The average person would not find that statement endearing. To someone like Shiena, a girl used to dealing with bullies and getting pushed around, it meant more than she could properly express. She had never asked about the girls that Otoya killed, always assuming that Otoya would do what she wished even if Shiena had let on that it bothered her. And it would have; Shiena did want Otoya all to herself, but she didn't know that her audacious serial killer girlfriend felt the same way. The realization hit her like a punch to the stomach, making her feel starstruck.

Otoya tilted her head after a moment of silence and smiled. "I see Shiena's 'thinking-too-hard' face. What's-_mmph!"_ Whatever she was going to say was soon forgotten as Shiena's lips came crashing down onto hers, ferocious and hungry. Otoya responded with a high pitched gasp as their kissing intensified, hot with open mouths and sharp teeth wanting to lay claim over the other. Their hands clawed at each others clothing in a frenzy until they were both half naked, the feel of their chests pressed together as they fervently kissed driving them even wilder. Shiena's fingers dug into Otoya's bare shoulder blades as they spun around the kitchen, locked together in a salacious dance until Otoya grabbed Shiena's waist and lifted her up onto the counter.

Otoya hovered above Shiena's trembling, warm body for a moment, whispering her name softly before running her tongue along the brunette's neck and to her breasts. Shiena grasped at long, purple hair as Otoya kneaded and pinched at her breast, suckling on each erect nipple and nipping at them here and there.

"O-Otoya..._god, _fuck me_..."_ Shiena groaned, her hips bucking as her arousal was reaching its peak. She only swore while they were having very good sex, which Otoya found adorable.

"Impatient, are we?" Otoya practically purred, loving the sight of squirming Shiena. "You're so hot when you want it so badly." She grabbed the waistband of Shiena's pajama bottoms, pulling them down a little slower than the poor brunette would have liked. Once they were on the floor, Otoya's mouth moved to Shiena's stomach, trailing a line of kisses down to her most sensitive area as she squeezed one of her thighs with a free hand. Otoya could smell Shiena's arousal through her damp panties. "Mmmm, so warm..." Otoya panted and was about to slide them down when Shiena grabbed her wrist so that she would look back at her.

"You kill every girl you touch, right?" Shiena asked. The question caught Otoya off guard, but the brunette seemed perfectly at ease, aside from being incredibly turned on.

"That's right," Otoya kissed the inside of the other girl's thigh. "But not you, never my Shiena-chan."

Shiena bit her lip, pondering. "Can we try something?"

"Mmm?"

"Where are your scissors?"

Otoya's eyes widened. "What do you-?"

"Baby," Shiena said, softly but insistently. "Let's see them."

Otoya took a long, gleaming pair from the belt of her skirt and looked at the Shiena questioningly, who had now risen to a sitting position. She guided the tip of the scissor blade to the flesh underneath the left side of her ribcage, shivering at the cold prick she felt. "Mark me, Otoya." she said with a devilish grin.

"Sh-Shiena! I can't do that-"

"I _want_ it. I've thought about it for a long time and I want to feel...what every other girl you've ever been with has felt. I want to feel owned by you, Otoya. I want a scar from you on my skin. I want something they couldn't get away with."

Otoya was trembling a little herself now. She couldn't lie, the idea was incredibly appealing, but she would never force such a thing on someone she loved so much. Shiena took her by the shoulders and kissed her, long and deep, before looking her in the eyes again. Her eyes were dark and lidded, and Otoya realized that Shiena definitely wanted this.

"I know you want it too," Shiena said in a husky voice that drove Otoya wild.

"What if I...hurt you?" Otoya whispered the last part. "Like, in a really bad way?"

Shiena couldn't help but think of how endearing it was, this vicious girl actually terrified of killing someone she easily could if she had the mindset. She softly touched touched Otoya's forehead with her own. "Silly, that's what safe words are for."

Otoya tilted her head. "We have one of those?"

Shiena thought for a moment before a word came to mind. "Gelsemium. It's distinctive. And you have experience with those, right? Easy to remember."

Typical, Shiena would never let her live that incident down. Otoya shook her head and giggled. "You really have been thinking about this for a while. Naughty girl."

Shiena smiled at that, one of her favorite nicknames from Otoya, not that she would admit it. "I have."

Otoya traced a short line along Shiena's flesh with her blade, the knowledge that she had been given permission to scar the precious skin starting to sink in. She blushed deeply and looked into Shiena's pretty brown eyes. "Are you sure?"

Shiena nodded and they kissed again, this one chaste, a promise of trust. Otoya removed her skirt and straddled Shiena's left leg, already panting with lust at what they were about to do. She cautiously made the first cut under the brunette's ribs, just where she had directed her. The skin broke almost instantly, the first tiny bead of blood gleaming in the sparse light from outside the window. Shiena sucked in a breath between her teeth, and Otoya instantly looked up. She nodded for her to go on and the tip of the blade sunk in ever so slightly. The serial killer didn't dare go any farther, having done this many times before. She didn't want to pleasure her girlfriend so much that it became lethal. Shiena threw her head back and moaned as the scissor tip went inside her. "Don't stop," she panted before cursing again.

Otoya grinned wildly at the combination of Shiena's face in ecstasy and her sweet blood that was slowly starting to trickle from the cut. "Hold still, my pretty pet," she cautioned. She moved the the blade in a diagonal line slowly, grinding herself against Shiena's leg as she did so. A perfect line about six inches across was soon etched on the brunette's flesh, red and angry and pulsating with every quickened breath Shiena took. She whimpered loudly as an orgasm came over her, trying not to shake so hard while the blade was still inside her.

"One more.. fuck, _please, _Otoya!"

"As my Shiena wishes," Otoya groaned, now very close to reaching her own climax. The smell of her lover's blood against her already fragrant skin was the more lovely than she could have dreamed. She twisted the blade upwards, trailing it upwards a little faster this time, and making Shiena's noises of pleasure even more pronounced. She continued to rub herself quickly against Shiena's thigh to the rhythm of the loud, reverent affirmations. Otoya finished engraving the lovely scar, smiling deviously as she sunk the blade just another centimeter inward. Shiena screaming her name was just enough to send her over the edge, and Otoya quickly withdrew the scissors before coming hard against the brunette's thigh with a scream of her own.

They both paused for a few moments, breathing heavily from exertion. Otoya surveyed her work, a V-shaped incision that bloomed with dark red blood. Otoya lowered her head, running her tongue along the wound, suckling on it gently, savoring the metallic taste. She felt two hands on her cheeks as Shiena gently brought her lips to hers, kissing them with an open mouth so that the taste of her own blood and both of their saliva mingled together in a hot mess.

They broke apart and Otoya offered her favorite now blood stained scissors to Shiena. The brunette took them, mesmerized. Carefully put the tip into her mouth, closing her eyes as she cleaned her blood off of them with her tongue. She made noises of delight as she did, as if she were enjoying a good meal, which made Otoya flush just watching her. She smirked at her lovers expression and went slower, running her tongue along the length of the blade as she lapped up every last drop. Shiena finally set the instrument aside and grinned, her teeth stained red. Otoya wanted to ravage her.

She slipped a hand into Shiena's panties, teasing her slick opening with two fingers. The brunette arched her back and grunted, making Otoya giggle. "Still so wet? My poor little puppy."

Shiena licked her lips. "I just really enjoyed your long, _hot_ scissors inside of me," she said in a voice so sensual that Otoya slid down Shiena's panties a mere second later, tossing them elsewhere. She sank down off of the counter and onto her knees and Shiena instinctively spread her legs apart, mewling Otoya's name. Her mouth was against the sweetness in an instant, her tongue probing Shiena's inner walls until it found the swollen clit inside. Otoya was usually a teaser, so her surprising eagerness made Shiena's body jolt even harder. Otoya swirled the muscle around the nub deftly, paying attention to both the hood and encircling the tiny head underneath as well. Shiena convulsed with desire as she raked her fingers through Otoya's hair, a flurry of curses and affirmations tumbling out in a slurred jumble as she was pushed further over the edge. She gasped as she felt two digits pump quickly in and out of her, filling her completely. Whimpering Otoya's name again she came hard against her sweet serial killer's face, waves of sheer bliss rocking her body.

Otoya threw her head back with a satisfied sigh, wiping Shiena's juices off her face with her fingers before sticking them in her mouth and licking them up slowly. She rose up slightly, her legs too shaky to stand up properly, and grabbed Shiena's waist, pulling her down on the floor to lie against her as their heartbeats returned to normal. Shiena nuzzled into Otoya's chest contentedly before laughing weakly. "I can't believe I let you do that."

Otoya smiled into Shiena's fluffy brown hair mischievously. "I can't believe you enjoyed yourself so much."

"What can I say, your twisted ways are rubbing off on me."

Otoya hugged her closer, giggling. "Oh dear, I've corrupted my sweet Shiena-chaaan!"

Shiena looked down at the laceration below her ribs, still fresh and raw and glistening. "Ugh, I'm starting to feel it now."

Otoya traced over the mark gently, stopping when she felt Shiena flinch slightly. "It'll leave a scar, you know," she said softly, hoping it wasn't something Shiena would regret, a mistake she had made in a throe of passion.

"Good," Shiena said, looking at it fondly. "Just as I planned."

"You little masochist!" Otoya shrieked girlishly, her worries melting away.

"Oy! That was right in my ear, you damn lunatic," Shiena groaned.

Her grumpy face was kissed apologetically. "Sorry! I just never thought my Shiena would like playing so rough."

Shiena smirked. "It's not just that," she said before kissing Otoya again, who sighed gently against her lips before they parted. "Now that you've marked me, there's no way I'm letting you go. You know that, right?"

"You're the only one I've scarred with my own hand whose lived. I'd say that makes you very special." Otoya ran her fingers through Shiena's hair soothingly. This girl could be so insecure. It made Otoya want to protect her forever.

"It makes me feel like...I'm really yours, you know?" Shiena shook her head softly. "That must sound incredibly stupid, but..."

Jade green eyes softened. "That's far from stupid, Shiena. I'm happy you wanted to feel so close to me. But just for the record, I never would have dreamed of leaving you anyway."

Shiena smiled. "A willing certainly captive makes things easier."

As far as Otoya was concerned, Shiena could keep her as long as she wanted.


End file.
